À La Croisée du Loup
by Petitegrs
Summary: OS.Quand on croit être perdu, l'esprit fini toujours par nous guider vers l'inconnu. Sarah, va croisé le chemin de Tyler Lockwood, où lorsque l'agneau se fait croquer par le loup pour mieux revivre.


**OYÉ OYÉ ! Ici Victoria, de retour avec un nouveau reportage privé ! En effet, le dernier Os de ma création est enfin près, corrigé -espérons que certaines fautes ne m'aient pas échappées- donc je le poste ! **

**Contexte : pour situez tout le monde, ce One-Shot est sur le beau et ténébreux loup-garou, Tyler Lockwood, de Vampires Diaries. J'ai imaginée et rédigée cet Os TRES TRES tard dans la nuit, par sms, pour ma belle Sarah.**

**Disclamer**** : Tyler Lockwood appartient à Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson _(pour la Série)_ et à L. J . Smith _(pour les Livres : Le Journal d'un Vampire). Seul le personnage de Sarah m'appartient._**

******Pour tout vous dire, cet Os n'existerait pas sans la merveilleuse et fabuleuse Sarah, qui est mise à l'honneur avec cet écrit ! Milles Bisous à toi !**

**Voila, on se retrouve donc en bas. **

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**Ω ****T**yler L_o_ckw_oo_d **Ω**

_.Os._

[ « .Quand on croit être perdu, l'esprit fini toujours par nous guider vers l'inconnu. » ]

[_ .Bienvenue Sarah, dans la vie de Tyler Lockwood, où lorsque l'agneau s'épreint du loup. _]

.

Ma chambre. Le seul endroit où j'avais envie de me retrouver à cet instant, vu l'humiliation que je venais de me prendre en plein milieu du couloir principal. La même bande de Kékes du lycée m'avait carrément bousculée sur une dizaine de mètres avant de faire tomber mes cahiers et mon sac à travers les escaliers. Bande de brutes. Rouge de honte, les yeux humides, je m'étais réfugiée dans les toilettes, pleurant mon désarroi silencieusement, en attendant mon futur cours qui n'était autre que sport. Au bout d'un quart d'heure vint finalement l'heure fatidique où le gongue, rugissant dans le lycée, me rappela à l'ordre. Avec le peu de dignité qu'il me restait, je pris mon sac contre ma poitrine et me dirigeais à grands pas vers les vestiaires en dehors de l'établissement. Je m'isolais et me changeais avant de rejoindre tout le monde sur la piste de course menant au parcourt dans la forêt, pour l'activité du trimestre, à savoir la course d'orientation.

_- Bien, à tous je vous demande d'être prudent, la pluie de ces derniers jours a rendu les terrains glissants, alors rester en groupe et soutenez vous !_ Avait prévenu notre professeur.

Abruti ! Être prudent alors qu'il avait conscience que l'un de nous finirait à l'hosto ! Je détestais ce prof, ces idées et son inconscience… Perdue dans mes pensées je m'étais encore fait bousculée, recevant des réflexions plus douloureuses les unes que les autres avant de croiser un regard ambré, à l'écart. Une légère chaleur m'envahie quand le propriétaire des yeux couleur de sève s'approcha de moi.

_- Puis-je te servir de guide et de protecteur par la même occasion ?_ Me dit-il innocemment, l'humour et la gentillesse ponctuant chacun de ces mots.

N'osant pas le regarder, j'hochais la tête et me rapprochais de lui, de manière à paraître désintéressée. Nous débutions ensuite une avancée dans la forêt, essayant de déchiffrer la carte de notre cher professeur à la noix. Pendant vingt minutes je le suivis à la trace, n'osant pas regarder, où est-ce que je pouvais aller, ni même ce que je faisais. Et il fallu que l'on change de trajectoire, et que l'on descende une petite colline de terre, pour que je m'écrase royalement, glissant sur presque tout le pan avant d'être rattrapée par deux bras musclés qui m'empêchèrent de me retrouver dans le ruisseau. Un grognement retenti, et une brise vint caresser mon visage.

_- Je te ramène, je n'habite pas loin. Tu n'es pas motivée, et puis on va éviter que tu te casses quelque chose._ Sourit-il.

Nul, nul, nul. Désarçonnée par ses paroles qui me rendaient un peu plus honteuse, je me laissais emmenée jusqu'à chez lui. Dans sa chambre.

_- Tiens voici une serviette et quelques vêtements trop petits pour moi. Comme ça tu auras de quoi te changer. _

Son sourire me désarçonna un peu plus, me faisant fondre de l'intérieur. Pauvre fille … Que me prenait-il ? Ce mec était suspecté comme dangereux, trainant avec les pires énergumènes du lycée, caractérisé comme un voyou rodant dans la forêt avec d'autres spécimens plus ou moins étranges, et moi ... j'étais là, tranquille chez lui, à sécher mes heures de sport ! Mais je n'osais dire quoi que se soit, par peur ou par timidité ... ou par envie.

Alors j'entrais dans la salle d'eau, fermant la porte comme je pu, et me déshabillais lentement avant d'entrer dans la douche. Tirant le rideau, j'actionnais l'eau chaude et me mouillais, frottant la boue de mes mains et de mon visage. Puis, tirant sur l'élastique de ma couette, je tentais de lâcher mes cheveux. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, je grognais. J'avais encore des nœuds et mon chouchou restait coincé. Mais avant que je n'ai eu le temps de me retourner, dans le but de sortit de la douche pour libérer mes cheveux, deux mains vinrent s'ajouter aux miennes, éloignant mes doigts et prenant soin de défaire chaque mèches de la ficelle élastique. Je restais muette, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce. A vrai dire j'étais figée, complètement interdite … Pourquoi était-il là ? J'avais fermé la porte, et ... enfin c'était mon intimité ! Puis nous ne nous connaissions ni d'Eve ni d'Adam ! Mes cheveux ruisselèrent enfin en cascade sur mes épaules, et le rideau se froissa, signe qu'il sortait de la douche... Je ne bougeais toujours pas ... il était encore dans la salle.

_- Tu ferais mieux de te mettre bien sous le jet, l'eau est chaude, sa te fera le plus grand bien. Ton élastique est sur le rebord du lavabo._

Je ne répondis pas, mais obtempérais.

_- Le gel douche est dans la deuxième dalle du mur à côté du tuyau, tu pousses, il va se décaler, c'est une petite porte. C'est ma petite cachette._

Humour. Comme par magie, après avoir fait glisser mes doigts et exercée une petite pression sur le mur, le dis carré, s'écarta laissant place à une petite alvéole.

_- Bonne douche !_

Et il partit. Fermant la porte. Et moi je restais là, bête au possible, complètement désorientée. Inerte. Il était entré dans la douche, sans rien faire, et était ressorti comme si de rien n'était ! J'étais nue, et il ne m'avait pas touché ... étais-je si peu attirante ? Pas un commentaire. RIEN. Frustrée ... je restais quelqu'un d'insignifiant. Et même si les autres me harcèlent, me persécute chaque jour, pour une fois j'avais cru que quelqu'un s'intéresserait a moi ! Je n'attendais rien de spécial de lui. Juste une personne qui se comporterait normalement. MERDE. Prise d'une fougue peu commune, je sortis, me rhabilla comme je pu, et quitta la salle de bain, en claquant la porte avant de me diriger à grand pas vers la sortie de cet appartement. Je cherchais le couloir, avançant vers la porte de sortie, mais je n'eu pas le temps de l'atteindre. _**IL**_ me barra la route.

_- La douche, c'est de l'autre côté. _

Furieuse je le fusillais du regard, avant d'essayer de le contourner, sans grandes réussites.

_- Tu crois aller où comme ça ?_

_- Tes qui toi ? Hein ? Tu crois que tu vas me retenir ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? ET QU'EST-CE QUE TU EN SAIT QUE L'EAU CHAUDE ME FERA DU BIEN ! On se connait pas ! _

Je le vis rouler exagérément des yeux, avant de sourire en coin.

_- Je t'amuse ? Tu trouves ça drôle ? C'est quoi ... Un jeu ? T'aimes les gens ridicules ou ridiculiser les gens ? Toi tu fais parti de ces putains de Bad Boys qu'aiment foutre le bordel ! Tu bouscules ma vie ! Bouge maintenant je veux, non J'EXIGE de rentrer chez moi !_

_- La douche et ensuite tu pourra rentrer. _Dit-il de façon nonchalante, comme si c'était évident.

_- JE NE VEUX PAS PRENDRE TA PUTAIN DE DOUCHE ! _

Il porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, lèvres si fines, si charnues, et me fixa avant de souffler.

_- C'est pas sur moi que tu devrais crier tu sais ? Si tu t'exprimais comme ça au lycée, les autres te foutrait la paix ..._

_- HALALALA sa y ! MOOOOsieu joue le psy ! Tu connais pas ... Tu connais rien, tu sais pas ce que c'est ! Et puis crier sur eux ? Pourquoi faire ? Leurs donner l'avantage ? Leur montrer que OUI je suis touchée ? Que OUI ils m'agacent ? Non je ne m'abaisse pas à ça ! Pousse toi, ou je hurle !_

_- C'est pas ce que tu fais depuis que tes sorti de ma salle de bain ? _Sourit-il_._

_- Tes vraiment un p'tit con !_

_- Je te pensais pas aussi directe … tes plutôt du genre coriace comme gosse ..._ dit-il, se frottant distraitement le cou.

_- GOSSE ? GOSSE ? Mais ta quoi ... 19 ans ? Et tu me traites de GOSSE ? Mais mon gars on a le même âge !_

_- Ah non j'crois pas. _souffla t-il avant de reporter sa tasse à ses lèvres_. Tu vois, tu ne me connais pas plus… Bon va donc te doucher, avant que j'ne t'y amène de force. De toute façon le prof est prévenu, je lui ai vite fait expliqué... rien de bien grave._ _Profite, ta la journée de libre grâce a moi._

Puis il se retourna, se dirigeant dans la cuisine, me coupant par la même occasion l'herbe sous le pied. Je restais la, quelques minutes, complètement interdite. C'était un rêve ... je dormais debout... ce n'était pas possible ...Pour toutes réponses à mes propres questions, je m'assis par terre, en tailleur. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Il finit par ressortir, me trouvant là ou il m'avait laissé, après ce qui me semblais une éternité. Il me prit dans ses bras, me transportant jusqu'a la salle de bain.

_- Sarah ... prend la cette douche, j'te dis quelle te fera du bien !_

_- Mais ... tes qui ?_

Il souffla, tirant sur mon pull pour que je l'enlève. Il défi mon pantalon, et retira mon t-shirt.

_- Qui est tu ?_

_- Un damné ... maintenant file sous la douche._

_- Aide moi ..._

C'est alors que je me retrouvais sous le jet qui continuait depuis tout ce temps à s'écouler. Il était avec moi, et je le sentis étrangement calme.

_- Pourquoi un damné ?_

Il caressa ma joue.

_- Tu n'es qu'une petite humaine. Tu ne pourras pas comprendre mes problèmes. _

_- Dit toujours ... _

J'étais ailleurs, entre l'hypnose et le coma éveillé ... Et l'eau chaude n'arrangeait rien. Il souffla, attrapa le gel douche et me retourna, commençant à me frotter le dos.

_- Que réponds tu si je te dis que mon oncle porté disparu a enfaite été tué, par un vampire. Que la fille que je convoite en est un aussi, et qu'elle ne cesse de me rejeter. Qu'elle a été enlevée par des loups-garous, que je suis complètement perdu parce que moi aussi j'en suis un, que je ne contrôle rien, que ma vie est devenue noire et triste depuis ..._

_- Je réponds que, certains événements surviennent pour nous rendre plus fort. Que chaque chose vient à point à qui c'est attendre. Que le vent tournera, qu'il faux juste du temps. Et pour le côté loup garou ... un peu de bestialité, ne fait pas de mal._

Dos tourné, je ne vis pas sa réaction mais lorsqu'il parla, sa voix indiquait qu'il souriait.

_- Pas mal … Seulement vois tu, mon côté bestial est quelque chose de dangereux, de mauvais. Si la pleine lune était se soir, je pourrais te tuer. Non par envie, mais simplement par besoin. C'est ... irrépressible. Et le vent aura beau tourner, virer et chavirer, elle continuera de me rejeter. Elle en aime un autre… Un humain ... et dans le fond je peux la comprendre…_

_- Moi je ne la comprends pas... _Murmurais-je si bas qu'il ne pu l'entendre_._

Manque de peau, quand on n'est pas humain, on détient des capacités extrêmes ...

_- T'es mignonne ..._

Ce fut le signale, le déclique qui me ramena à la réalité.

_- NON._

_- Non ?_

Je fis volte face, le dardant méchamment. Il haussa un sourcil, montrant son interrogation avec ses deux mains retournées face à moi.

_- Non ! Je ne suis pas mignonne, ni compatissante, ni petite, ni humaine, ni quoi que se soit qui fait ou ferait de moi, une petite chose vulnérable et insouciante ! Met toi ça dans le crane le chiot, que ta beaucoup plus à apprendre que moi. Alors, elle, elle aime un humain, peut-être parce qu'il la charmé, parce qu'il lui rappelle certaines choses, ou tout simplement parce qu'elle est pire qu'éprise de son sang ! Mais toi, tu ne peux pas t'arrêter à UNE fille ! Ta l'éternité devant toi, ta le temps de la reconquérir tu crois pas ? Pourquoi tu te lamentes ? Ta vie n'est pas facile, comme toutes les autres vies ! _

Ces yeux, brillant sous l'influence de l'eau, me fixèrent. Il était plus perdu que je ne l'étais ... complètement à l'Ouest. Je posais une main sur son torse, voulant le ramener à la réalité. Quand il revint a lui, je trouvais juste de reprendre ma main. Mais il en décida autrement. Il l'attrapa, et déposa, trop rapidement pour que je comprenne, ces lèvres sur les miennes, avec douceur. Une fois terminé, il recula, me laissant de plus en plus surprise, de gros yeux ronds.

_- Oui ... enfin ... quand j'ai dis que tu devais pas t'arrêter a une fille … je sous entendais pas non plus qu'il fallait que tu te jette sur la première venue ..._

Et il recommença… une fois, deux fois, ses lèvres si douces sur les miennes, me donnant le tournis. Pourquoi moi ? Ma main toujours sur son torse, follement vulnérable face a lui. Je ne devais pas tourner rond. Ce gars m'apprenait qu'il était autre qu'humain, amoureux d'une autre, il était aussi chamboulé que moi, et pourtant, j'étais dans sa douche, presque nue, le laissant m'embrasser. Comment tout cela avait-il commencé ? Peut importe, ce qu'il fallait retenir, était plutôt face à moi. Et je me laissais aller. Après tout pourquoi refuser, pour une fois que je voulais quelque chose autant qu'un autre.

Notre nouveau baisé fut plus violent, plus brulant, l'eau continuait toujours de couler. Bonjour la facture... Son t-shirt qui lui collait au corps, donnant ainsi l'impression d'une seconde peau, me permis de pendre plaisir de lui enlever, impatiemment je l'avoue ! Son torse sculpté de façon précise et chaleureuse, offrait une musculature impressionnante. ARRF fichu loup ! Je me rabattis sur sa mâchoire, la parsemant de baisés plus brulants les uns que les autres. Ses mains dans mon dos, se permirent de dégrafer mon carcan. Nous y étions presque. Mon lobe disparu entre ses lèvres, ses cheveux d'ébènes finirent par ne plus ressembler à rien. Son jogging, mes chaussettes, tout y passa, et la barrière du dernier sous-vêtements fut un lointain souvenir, lorsque nos regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Un léger baisé papillon sur les lèvres et nous ne formions plus qu'un ! Un soupire de bien être nous envahi. Depuis combien de temps … Oh oui depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas ressenti cela ? Il me fixa, attendant surement un quelconque accord.

_- Continu …_

Et doucement, il débuta, pour notre soulagement commun, de longs et lents va et viens. J'étouffais, de bonheur, de plaisir, d'envie, ou à cause de la chaleur ... peut-être un peu des quatre, qu'en savais-je. Mais j'étais bien. Le rythme plus soutenu vint par la suite, et nous ne cessions de nous embrasser, de ne cajoler, sous la pression du plaisir qui s'insinuait dans chacun de nos pores, laissant place à l'orgasme qui se construisait petit à petit. Mes ongles virent se planter dans son dos, le rendant plus haletant. J'y étais presque, tout autant que lui. Le carrelage froid du mur me laissait pantoise. J'étais partagée entre deux climats, ma peau réagissant au moindre froissement, et alors que je lui intimais d'allez plus vite, ma tête partie d'elle-même, mes paupières se fermèrent et des millions de petits points colorés apparurent alors que je rugissais presque son nom. TYLER . Lui même ne tenu pas plus longtemps.

_- C'est vrai... tu avais raison ... la douche m'a fait du bien. _Dis-je sur le ton de l'humour, encore essoufflée.

_- Complètement barrée ... _s'empressa t-il de me répondre avant de sceller, une fois de plus nos lèvres.

**[ « ****_.Elipse de Temps._ » ]**

Trois mois plus tard, le bac en poche, je me dirigeais vers le petit restaurant végétarien de la ville. Tyler m'y attendait. Les choses avaient bien changées... à vrai dire, j'étais devenue une confidente, une amie, et plus si affinités. Il était devenue un frère, un amant, et nous ne nous étions plus quittés. Même si l'amour ne nous avait pas foudroyés, nous étions restés liés. A vrai dire, je n'avais plus le choix, il m'avait mordu, par accident, lors de la dernière lune, et avait décrété qu'il serait mon mentor. Bien que ça me fasse ! Et puis je savais que je lui serais utile pour plus tard, surtout pour conquérir sa Caroline, et l'empêcher de faire trop de dégâts avec Klaus.

* * *

**Bon, tout le monde est présent ? Je n'ai perdu personne ? **

**J'espère que ce petit Os vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre appréciation grâce à la bubulle en bas *grand sourire vendeur***

**Sarah, tu sais ce que je pense de Tyler -Sweet Jesus, je serais capable de regarder la Série juste pour lui *.* - M'enfin ..**

**En tout cas je vous dit à tous, merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour un nouvel Os ;)**

**Tendrement -ba oui quand même-**

**Victoria. **


End file.
